The Unexpected Return
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: After coming back to the SGC and relaxing, Daniel watches a good friend return, who wasn't supposed to ever come back.
1. Coming back to the SGC

The Unexpected Return  
  
Daniel's leg was stretched out across the cold bed. The sterile smell of the infirmary was all too familiar to him. This was just a check up, but Dr. Jackson was getting tired of limping around on crutches.  
  
Looking to his left, he could see Dr. Frasier off running about, but to his right perched a none too pleased Major Carter. She had every right to have the saddened, but furious expression she wore; after all, it's not everyday you see an army of super soldiers prepping for war.  
  
Daniel grimaced inwardly at the thought, hoping the artifact would help, some how. Atleast he was alive and well, more or less, that is. His sore leg was doing a bit better because he had stayed off of it, and Sam didn't look too comfortable with the sling around her neck.  
  
Teal'c was already doing better, his pride healed with laughter. Jack, on the other hand, was a worried wreck. Daniel could understand, though, but humans still need rest. Jack was constantly pacing, talking with General Hammond, or checking in with his team.  
  
"Doc," Daniel heard Jack's voice from behind the corner, "How are they?"  
  
There was a pause, some paper rustled, then the response came, "They are doing well, but no active duty for awhile."  
  
Daniel knew this was grating on Jack, and it was bothering him, too. Daniel wanted nothing more than to get right down to business and get started on that powerful device quickly; even though, deep down, he wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
Soon, the previously conversing duo walked into the room, Colonel O'Neill kept his thick hands deep within his pockets, and Janet firmly grasped some charts and papers.  
  
"You'll get back on active duty in a few weeks minimum", Janet told the two patients, who immediately showed displeasure.  
  
"Rest up, we'll need you at your best next time we go somewhere", Jack smiled, trying to cheer them up.  
  
"The next time you go somewhere, Colonel, it's most likely be without us, if we do have to stay that long", Carter finally spoke up, moving her sling slightly.  
  
"Then I'll give you the play by play when we get back. A few weeks on earth won't be that bad", Jack continued, still trying to brighten their moods.  
  
After what Sam saw..., Daniel thought silently. But he was just trying to cheer them up, so Daniel nodded, attempting to act happy about this whole situation so as not to add too much stress onto Jack's already stressed out mind.  
  
Suddenly, the alarms started going off all over the complex, "Unauthorized off-world activation!"  
  
With a sudden look of worry, Jack and Sam rushed off, Daniel grabbing his crutches and trailing behind.  
  
Arriving in the observation room, they looked down upon the embarkation room. The usually closed iris was open; an accepted transmission code had come through.  
  
Squinting through his round glasses, Daniel wanted to see who it was, and why they had returned. He didn't bother to ask whose code it was; he wanted to see for himself.  
  
What happened next was interesting. A person flew through the center of the Stargate, just before the wormhole vanished into darkness. Landing on the ramp, hard, the person moaned loudly.  
  
Daniel raced down the steps, knowing who it was. Several voices warned him to go slower; the intercom announced that the infirmary was needed. Daniel made it safely to the bottom of the stairs and limped quickly to the end of the ramp where the person laid. 


	2. Going off to Help a Friend

Author's Note: I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like the story I made up. R&R please, I enjoy getting your feedback.  
  
"Hey Daniel," Jonas Quinn said, looking painfully into the face of Dr. Jackson.  
  
Daniel smiled to him, "Hey Jonas, long time, no see."  
  
Soon, Dr. Frasier and her team came in to get Jonas, and Daniel followed them back to the infirmary.  
  
Arriving in the infirmary, Daniel was shown to a bed, while Doctor Frasier worked on his good friend. He didn't appear to be too badly injured, maybe just had the wind knocked out of him, but it was always good to be wary.  
  
**Half an Hour Later**  
  
Sitting in the debrief room; SG-1 was listening to their friend's story of why he had come here. Apparently, his world was in an uproar over the naquadria. The Kelownan explained that arguments over the naqadria were heated and worse than before. Tiran and Andari are turning towards Kelowna, demanding that they receive more because they claim their mines are empty, which apparently isn't true. They also are now opposing the return of Jonas.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Jack asked once the story was over.  
  
"I'm hoping that you can help us, something has to be wrong with those people, and I want to find out what it is", Jonas answered, looking frustrated.  
  
"Um, you mean that they are using weapons to try to get the supply they want?" Daniel asked, wanting more information on what his friend meant.  
  
"Yeah, and I barely made it through the gate alive", Jonas told them, sighing softly.  
  
All of this was obviously upsetting him, his people ihad/i welcomed him back, and now they were fighting over the substance that nearly got them all killed when Anubis found out about it.  
  
All eyes were now on General Hammond, waiting for what he would say, "Alright people, suit up, you leave in 15 minutes. I want you to try and settle it peaceably, please."  
  
They all arose and left to get ready, Jonas trailing behind the others, a faint smile upon his face that his friends were going to help his planet yet again.  
  
**15 minutes later**  
  
SG-1 and Jonas were at the end of the ramp, the former covered with normal equipment and weapons. They watched the gate 'dial' Jonas's planet coordinates, and waited for the event horizon to form. Upon its formation, they stepped through after being wished good luck by the general.  
  
Upon arrival, everything was in chaos. The room they were in had scorches on the walls, and it was apparent that a battle was waged here.  
  
Stepping down, they heard someone coming towards them and raised their weapons. As the figure stepped into the light, a look of great relief rushed over his weary eyes.  
  
"Friends, I see Jonas has been successful in getting you to come here to help us in our time of need and confusion", the ambassador spoke to them as they approached.  
  
"We are indeed here to help", Teal'c stated, looking around with an eyebrow arched slightly.  
  
"Come, we must go somewhere safe", the ambassador replied to their glances as he beckoned them to follow him.  
  
The team soon followed, and Daniel whispered under his breath, "And I thought this place was supposed to be safe." 


	3. Resolutions

Once they arrive in the 'safe place', they sit down at a table to discuss how to solve the problem.  
  
**Two Hours Later**  
  
Talks are not progressing well, and Daniel seems to be the only calm one in the room. He keeps trying to calm everyone down, but the all at once, they came to an agreement.  
  
"We will share all knowledge with the other two", the ambassador said, rising.  
  
"That's great!" Jack said, sounding happier than he looked.  
  
These arguments had worn everyone out, including Jack. Now that they were over, and peace was restored, there didn't seem like there was anything else to do. Word was put over the airways that the mineral and research would be divided equally.  
  
Jonas was glad he'd be allowed to stay, but he was only to do research into the planet, and share all of his findings, no matter how insignificant. Jonas agreed, and the three leaders signed a document to show that they agreed.  
  
Soon, SG-1 was leaving to head back to Earth. They walked to the 'gate with Jonas, who had a bright smile on his face. His hair was a bit longer than they remembered seeing it last, but he seemed very thrilled that this matter was settled.  
  
As they approached the 'gate, they noticed the weapons fire was calming and grass fires being put out. They turned to their friend, smiles across all of their faces.  
  
"Remember, you can come any time", Sam told their good friend as Daniel dialed home.  
  
"And you better", Jack added as Teal'c punched in the code on the GDO.  
  
They waved good bye to Mr. Quinn and stepped through the 'gate, ending up back at home.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness of it. I lost my train of thought; but never fear, more stories are on their way with our favorite people at the SGC! 


End file.
